In many conveyor applications, a conveyor must transport material over an area in which providing support from directly below or above the conveyor is impractical. Conveyor support bridges or spans are used to provide the necessary support for the conveyor.
Conveyor support spans are typically large relative to the transportation means used to transport the spans from the factory to the customer site. Accordingly, the support spans are often shipped in piece parts that are assembled at the customer site.
On-site assembly of traditional conveyor support spans involves time consuming and potentially hazardous assembly operations, such as cutting and welding. The on-site assembly operations are typically performed in less than ideal safety circumstances and often outdoors.
Increasing the amount of conveyor span construction performed at the factory results in more controlled and generally safer span construction. However, transporting large sections of conveyor support span is economically inefficient and often results in the need for additional heavy material handling equipment at the customer site.
A need therefore exists for a modular conveyor support structure that is easy to assemble on-site and constructed from efficiently transportable components.
An object of the present modular conveyor support structure is to provide a conveyor truss module usable for constructing a conveyor truss span.
Another object of the present present modular conveyor support structure is to provide a conveyor truss module that is easy to assemble on site.
A further object of the present modular conveyor support structure is to provide a conveyor truss module made from efficiently transportable components.